Biohazard
by Rojira
Summary: It was fine. Anything was fine to Trip as long as it came from Virus anyway. Anyone would've found it sad to dedicate their entire lives to someone as detestable as Virus, but Trip didn't think much of it. Trip never really thought much of anything, after all. (Rating T for implied sex.)


_Author's notes:_

 _Hello here! First dmmd fic and probably not the last about Vitri hahaha._

 _I don't have any peticuliar creepy warnings to give about this os, so you're free to go. (There's quick mention of sexual intercourse but this fanfiction doesn't contain even a peen, I swear.)_

 _Hm, I asked a fluent english speaker to double check but I'd still like to precise that I'm french, and thus there might be a few mistakes, if you see them or see any weird sentence, please just tell me!_

 _Have a nice time!_

* * *

 _Biohazard :  
noun  
1.  
a pathogen, especially one used in or produced by biological research. _

At first, he thought everyone except himself was some kind of biohazard. Of course, that was when he was younger, and before he realized a few things about life, and about biology. After all, he wasn't really so well informed in the subject, and he wouldn't t join in biological research and experiments until many, many years later.

But in the earliest of his memories, everyone was a biohazard, and thus, he refused to make contact with any of them. They were nothing but infections, spurting here and there, crying about how awful of a person he was for treating them that way.

 _Biohazard :  
noun  
1.  
a pathogen, especially one used in or produced by biological research.  
_  
Then, when he grew up a little and when he started reflecting on life, on the meaning of his everything, he actually thought about something. It was still in the early moments of his life, something like eight years after his birth. It was a hot summer night and the labs didn't had any sort of climatisation, which meant that most of the children in there just laid around practically naked, trying to get any cold breeze on their poor slender bodies.

It was in the heart of this hot summer night that Trip had this idea for the first time. It was the first time in all of his years that he thought about a thrilling but yet horrifying idea.

 _« Maybe I am the biohazard »_ , he thought confined all alone in his room.

And since then he just went with it all of his life, finally at peace now that he understood that basic fact. Oh no, it didn't change anything about his opinion on himself, nor about his opinion on the others. Actually, Trip didn't think much of it. Trip never thought much of anything at that time, anyway.

 _Pathogen :  
noun  
1.  
any disease-producing agent, especially a virus, bacterium, or other microorganism.  
_  
One of the things that always used to bother the young man, was the fact that he never quite remembered his meeting with Virus. His memories were just that sloppy and more focused on his perception than anything else. So, he couldn't remember the color of his eyes, nor what his voice sounded like, not even where they were standing. Because that wasn't really what he was focusing on, at that time.

No, because his name was Virus. The name usually felt strange to others, but he thought it was delectable. And maybe this was the only reason he started following him, in the first place. Maybe because it was the only hint he had that anybody in this world could be his equal. The only hint that anybody in this world could be just like him.

So, naturally, he started following him. Didn't people use to say something about similar people having similar destinies? He thought so.

It was awkward, at first, and in a way it kept being awkward for years. Seeing those two silhouettes, one taller and broader than the other, silently walking into white corridors without speaking a word. Although now that the years had passed, Trip was the taller one.

 _Pathogen :  
noun  
1.  
any disease-producing agent, especially a virus, bacterium, or other microorganism.  
_  
Virus was a mystery to him. No, more accurately, Virus was a riddle, while all the others were boring mysteries. After all, Trip couldn't say he had an understanding of the world around him, despite his biological and physical knowledge. Even after more than twenty years, he didn't knew a single thing about the world. But he could take pride in the fact that, at least, he knew a little more of Virus.

He knows, by example, all the wines his partner like to drink, and which ones he is more likely to drink until tipsy, and which ones he is more likely to taste until drunk.

But the present is out of the question for now since Trip's immediate desire is to dwell on the past a little more, because there is still a few hours before the sun rises and so we will continue with a past tense, if you please.

 _Biohazard :  
noun  
1.  
a pathogen, especially one used in or produced by biological research. _

So, in a way, Trip grew up thinking he and Virus were the world's biohazards. Of course, to him, the « world » was resumed to some dormitories, a couple of pure white corridors, smells of piss and drips of blood. But soon his perception of the world grew to become a little more than just smell and sight. He learned to listen whenever Virus would slowly hum to himself in the shower. He would learn to feel the hot hands in his hair when the eldest brushed it, irritated by the messy clumps of redness growing on his skull.

And later on, when they both grew enough to be in age of that kind of things, he would sometimes, very rarely, learn to taste the dried lips of Virus.

 _Biohazard :  
noun  
2.  
the health risk posed by the possible release of such a pathogen into the environment.  
_  
And soon he came to realize what real impact they had on their environment. Because if he was the physical type of troublemaker – Oh, how many times did he repeatedly bang the head of another boy on the steps of the stairs?- Virus was his perfect contrary. He was the kind of boy to smile in front of everyone to stab them in the back. Virus was just like him, of course; Happy to bring despair around him for nobody was good enough to meet to their expectations – And by their, he obviously meant Virus'- and happy to watch said despair consume entirely it's owner.

He would quickly plant the seeds of jealousy, doubt, envy and betrayal in every soul that crossed his path; and then he would lean back against a wall and watch the others destroy themselves.

Most of the time, nobody suspected a thing. And if by chance a kid were to add one plus one and find the real culprit, Virus would send Trip and a few broken fingers later, the poor child didn't think of saying anything anymore.

And so, it went just like that, all of their lives. And it was fine. Anything was fine to Trip as long as it came from Virus anyway. Anyone would've found it sad to dedicate their entire lives to someone as detestable as Virus, but Trip didn't think much of it. Trip never really thought much of anything, after all.  
 _  
Biological hazards, also known as biohazards, refer to biological substances that pose a threat to the health of living organisms, primarily that of humans. This can include medical waste or samples of a microorganism, virus or toxin (from a biological source) that can affect human health._

After a while, it finally occurred to him that Virus might be toxic for him as well, but he brushed that idea as soon as it came. After all, Virus and him, they were all the same. He had no reason to doubt the older man, so he wouldn't do it.

But still, once the thought wormed inside of his mind, he couldn't weed it off so easily. It stuck to him, breathing on his neck, sticking it's cold little hands all over his body, all night long. What if Virus was toxic to him ? Could he even dissociate normal behavior from toxic behavior? Probably not, since he was born in a toxic environment.

But in the end, he would finally win against the little thought, only for it to come back later on. And during all of his lonely insomnia-filled nights, his mind would slowly drift from the agonizing idea towards more specific and sweeter memories.

Like, by example, the first time he ever saw Virus in the shower and the feeling of his hands washing his red hair. The sloppy makeouts they used to give each other, quickly, between two tests, breathing heavily and discovering each other's bodies, almost shyly; because after all, who else would ever give them that kind of treatment? They were toxic anyway, and they turned out to be teens, in the end.

His eyes still fixed on his partner's neck, he remembers the cold hands sliding down his waist and the thrills down his spine when the lips curved into a playful smile met the rough skin of his throat. He remember thinking at that moment that nobody else would ever touch him on the throat; it was just too stressful to think about what kind of advantages they might take out of it. Nobody else than Virus was given the right to touch his neck, and to that day, it was still a true statement.  
He remembered the loud moan he let go – The first true sound of excitement he emitted- when the smile grew larger and when biting came into the equation; the skin pinched between two rows of white, pointy teeth. He truly discovered a world of sexual preferences, that night.

Virus lets a small sigh escape his lips, and Trip knows instantly that his partner is awake. He slowly raise a hand to his neck and let a finger slide down the curve, to lose itself under the sheets. The hand runs along the shoulders to finally find it's place on a slim waist. Another hand starts brushing the blonde hair, silently.

"Good morning."

Virus let a few minutes pass, as always. At the contrary of what other people might've thought, Virus isn't a morning person, not at all. He would whine and groan a few long minutes before actually moving a muscle. And that was exactly why Trip did all he could to make the mornings pleasant to him.

He waits impatiently for an answer, but doesn't even bother in smiling when provided with one. All he does is kiss the pale neck, much to his partner's pleasure.

After a little while, Virus is totally awake, and he finally gets up to clumsily grab a shirt nearby. Trip simply lays in the bed, watching the eldest dress up in front of him. The sun is up in the sky now and the morning light is filtered by the dark curtains. Without even thinking about it, Trip got a hold of the sheets and bring them to his nose and mouth, gulping silently the omnipresent smell of Virus' cologne.

"You should get ready too."

Trip gazes up when the calm voice echoes in the room, and answers his partner with a blank stare.

"We have a lot of work for today and would certainly be regrettable if we were to be late, right?"

"Yeah."

Virus nods and activates Hersha by a pat on the head, the long reptile looming around his slim body.

"You should go get a shower. I won't do it this morning, that would be ineffective since I took one yesterday evening, but you're going to stink if you don't and I'm not letting you attend our meetings smelling like a lion in a cage, alright?"

"Yes. Alright."

Trip barely let out a small smile at the intended joke, before zoning out again. He could barely hear Virus sigh and exit the room.

 _Biohazard :  
noun  
1.  
a pathogen, especially one used in or produced by biological research.  
2.  
the health risk posed by the possible release of such a pathogen into the environment._

Pathogen :  
noun  
1.  
any disease-producing agent, especially a virus, bacterium, or other microorganism.

Biological hazards, also known as biohazards, refer to biological substances that pose a threat to the health of living organisms, primarily that of humans. This can include medical waste or samples of a microorganism, virus or toxin (from a biological source) that can affect human health.

He pushes the definition that automatically came to his mind. Since he was taught to read, at an advanced age, there was certain words he couldn't get to forget. Especially scientific terms and biological explanations.

Yeah, Virus couldn't be toxic to him in any way, he finally thinks for the thirteenth time. After all, Virus cares. Sometimes, Virus is nice to him. Virus was always his everything and there was no reason for him to doubt of that.

 _« But still, I can't understand why I never fall asleep when you're in my bed. »_ he thinks.

* * *

 _Sooo, that's it! I don't have anything more to say on the subject haha._

 _Please, all forms of polite criticism are welcome, so feel free to notify me about anything weird/badly handled and I'll try to fix it._

 _And of course, if you'd like to give me a little review to tell me what you thought, I would be super happy! Have a nice day!_


End file.
